Christmas Roulette
by Sammy-Dee
Summary: Axel is alone, he's always been alone, and the holiday is coming quick. But this time around he's decided that he'll be dead by Christmas Eve. The game is simple: Seven rounds, one bullet, seven days. Akudemy, 7 chapters
1. Day One

**. : : Christmas Roulette : : .**

**-DAY ONE-**

Holiday cheer, the fresh aroma of an apple pie cooling on the open window sill, the coming new year, shining lights filling the night like a room full of dancing fireflies, dozens of glass balls decorating the branches of the newly decorated Christmas tree, snowmen with coal eyes and carrot noses scattered throughout the town, holly and mistletoe, and so much more. The smell of home baked cookies, gingersnaps and candy canes, eggnog by the warm fire, cuddled with your loved one waiting for Christmas day to come. The exchanging of gifts, a family get together, large meals, and all that's looked forward to during the holiday season, forgot one little boy.

This tiny child had never experienced such a thing as a 'Happy Christmas'. All he could remember of the date that came once a year was the same thing he remembered from every other day of his childhood. It was just another day for his parents to scream at each other, to threaten divorce and leaving without a goodbye, to break things in anger, and slam doors, just another day for them to hate each other and ignore the child they'd brought into the world. He'd never received a present, hadn't heard of Santa Clause until he started school, and never seen a Christmas tree until he made a friend. Axel never understood Christmas, but it was something he'd always wanted to have. But just any Christmas celebration wasn't good enough for him. He'd spent many Christmases alone; he wanted to have one with a loved one. He wanted to wish his special someone a Merry Christmas, hand him a well thought out gift, and cuddle by the fire with two cups of hot chocolate. And he'd finally gotten that chance.

After twenty two Christmases had passed him and several bad relationships, Axel had met the one. The blond was everything he'd ever wanted: kind, beautiful, spirited, and loving, the most amazing man in the world. Roxas was everything to Axel, and Axel thought he was everything to Roxas. But three weeks ago, Axel came home from picking up a Christmas gift for his beloved boyfriend, which he had spent weeks thinking about because he wanted it to be perfect. He was so excited to be having his first real Christmas with the man he loved more than life itself, but Roxas had other plans. He called Axel to the kitchen 'to talk', and told Axel he felt they should see other people.

Axel pushed his long red spikes back and sighed as he thought about the day his heart was ripped out, stomped on, and forgotten on the floor by his cherished boyfriend. Then he pulled a box down from the top shelf of the closet in his room he'd been staring at for several hours with one hand, while the other held a bottle of whiskey. He walked down the narrow hallway, stumbling a bit, as he made his way to the living room and sat down in his recliner. Rocking back and forth the redhead stared blindly at the box in his lap and took another swig of his whiskey. What awaited him in that box was something he'd been pondering ever since the blond took his love away from him. Somehow he'd always convinced himself not to do it, somehow he decided it would be better to keep breathing, somehow he was still here, and once again, alone at Christmas, a time of giving, caring, and being with loved ones.

Axel sighed again, and looked out the frosted window next to his green recliner. The lights were shining bright tonight. Christmas was so close that almost every house was decorated now, but Axel's was empty, the black hole in a sea of glowing stars. His head then rolled to his empty fireplace. He used to lie on the carpet in front of it, Roxas tightly held in his arms, sharing a small kiss here and there. But today he was alone and his house was cold, and deserted.

Axel placed his bottle of whiskey on the end table next to him then took a deep breath in, closed his eyes, and lifted the wooden lid of the box balancing on his legs with a small creak. Then letting his fingers glide over the soft velvet lining and across the cold piece of metal inside, he slowly let out the breath he was holding and opened his piercing green eyes. There it is the beautiful piece of stainless steel that would set him free, take his pain away, and make him no longer exist. You can't be alone if you're no longer in existence, right? When you don't exist, you can't feel, when you can't feel, you can't be alone. This weapon was his escape.

Using a miraculously steady hand, Axel pulled the nine and a half inch revolver out of its case, and handed it from one hand to the other, lazily examining it. He'd bought it before he met Roxas, at a time when he'd felt he couldn't go on any longer, and he needed an out. But on the day he went to pick up his new salvation, someone had other plans for him, someone sent Roxas to him. The blond was buying bullets for his rifle and spotted the dealer handing Axel the shiny new Smith & Wesson revolver. He immediately began interrogating Axel about what made him choose that specific gun. As it turned out Roxas had a fascination with firearms, and knew almost every detail about them. After finding out Axel didn't know anything, other than the fact that it was a cheaper gun than some of the other's he'd seen, Roxas demanded the redhead have lunch with him. One thing led to another, and the two had been dating for almost a year now.

But the past was the past, Roxas wasn't coming back to him, and he knew it. Axel wasn't the type to get hopeful, he knew it was over and nothing would change that. This time however, the relationship was not the only thing that was over. This time his life was over as well. Axel refused to spend another Christmas alone, so this Christmas he had invented a game.

It was simple really, one bullet and seven rounds in seven days. With any luck, he'd be dead tonight, if it came to the worst, he'd be dead on Christmas Eve. His steady long fingered hands loaded one bullet into the revolver, and then spun the chamber before lifting the gun to his head. Slowly, making the moment last as long as possible, Axel pulled on the trigger and…nothing; today was not his end, better luck tomorrow. With one last sigh, the redhead placed the gun back in its wooden box, rose from his recliner and placed it on top of his fireplace. "Day one of Christmas Roulette has come to a close." He said while staring at the box before he turned on his heels and headed to bed.

. : : ҉ : : .

_**I know this is incredibly short but let me explain.**_

_**This story began as a oneshot. It still is really, i just split it into seven parts because i thought it would make it a bit more interesting. Plus, if i kept it one chapter you'd have to read 17,261 words in one sitting. **_

_**So, this story will be seven chapters long, no more, no less. Towards the middle and end they will get longer. The layout of this story is that each chapter is one day. **_

**_For example:_**

_**Chapter seven of this story, which is being uploaded on Christmas Eve, **_

_**takes place on Christmas Eve.**_

_**I will be updating one chapter **__**every day**__** until Christmas Eve, at which point I won't have anything left to update.**_

**_The entire story has already been written. So very little can keep me from this plan._**

_**I appreciate all reviews and look forward every single one of them.**_

_**Thanks for reading **_

_**And for**_

_**Any reviews, faves, and alerts**_


	2. Day Two

**. : : Christmas Roulette : : .**

**-Day Two-**

It was well past noon, Axel knew that. The heavy curtains were pulled tight, and his eyes were still closed, but he knew. While keeping his eyes shut, Axel threw his blanket off, and lazily melted off of his bed, finally opening his eyes when he was standing straight. Then he dragged his feet over the rough carpet of his bedroom floor and slowly made his way to the bathroom where he stared at himself in the mirror.

His long red spikes were sticking up in a helter-skelter pattern, worse than normal, while his usually vibrant green eyes had become more of a dull, depressing green, not even the purple triangle tattoos beneath them could bring the color back to his once stunning eyes. Axel bit his bottom lip and scratched his head as he tried to figure out what had gone wrong with Roxas, with any of them. He'd given Roxas all of his heart, he devoted himself completely to the blond and still, it didn't work out.

Axel slammed his fists down on the sink, attempting to suppress the hurt, the anger, and the betrayal that had consumed him. He was done. His search was over. He'd spent so much time and energy searching for the man he'd spend the rest of his life with, to no avail. He now realized, there was nobody out there for him. No one would ever love him, cuddle next to him in bed, wake up beside him in the morning, spend their life with him; no one would ever be there for him. He was alone in childhood, and he'd remain that way through adulthood. Fortunately he created an out for himself. Today is day two of Christmas Roulette.

Axel decided against taking a shower, he wasn't leaving the house, and even if he was, who would care. No one would. Nobody gives a shit about him, and no one ever will. So he made his way through his house and into his pig pen of a kitchen. All of the dishes from three weeks ago were still stacked in the sink, with dirty water emitting a musky, sewer smell, and garbage was spread all around every surface. The only reason it wasn't worse was because Axel had run out of food a few days ago and stopped eating. Grocery shopping was something he and Roxas used to do together and he couldn't bring himself to do that, therefore his only meal for that last couple of days was whiskey. And whiskey is where he planned to go, but a blinking red light on his answering machine, pulled him off the path to his elixir.

With a sigh, Axel changed course, walked up to his phone, and pressed the play button. "You have…two new messages." The voice of his machine mocked him and Axel scowled at it before the first message began playing.

"Hey Axel, its Riku. Sora has insisted that I take him to the mall to see Santa, and I want you to come. It's not a request, you are coming. You need to get your ass out of that house. We'll be by at about 9:00AM, so be ready or receive a rude awakening."

"Ugh, fuck you Riku, I'm sleeping." Axel spoke to the empty room, then the second message started, and his stomach sank. His voice was still so beautiful.

"Axel, I um…I just wanted to know if you want me to drop your things off, or if you want to come pick them up." They hadn't exclusively been living together; it just happened that they were always with each other, either at his house or at Roxas' apartment. They were always together, inseparable, the perfect pair. And naturally some of Axel's belongings had been left at the blonde's place. "I know you aren't handling this well," _No shit, I didn't even see it coming. We were so happy, at least I thought we were,_ "But it wasn't fair to either of us if we stayed together. I just don't love you anymore. I'm really sorry."

"I'm sure you are, you bastard." Axel shot at his machine, then immediately regretted it. He shouldn't take it out on his machine, Roxas was the one that trampled his heart and pissed on the broken pieces. Of course that wasn't enough. The blond then went out and found himself a new boyfriend. The two were now happily celebrating the holidays together. "Fucking asshole!" Axel kicked a cabinet door, succeeding in knocking it off of its hinges, and sending it crashing to the floor. Broken up for a week and the blond whore had a new boyfriend. How did Axel know? His best friend's boyfriend is Roxas' brother. So naturally, he was aware of all the happenings in Roxas' life, and it tore him apart to know that he was already forgotten to that asshole.

Everything he'd ever done was for nothing. Why were they all like this? No one ever stayed with him. Every boyfriend he'd had either lost interest or cheated on him and he could never understand why. When he had a lover he was the only person that mattered to him. He did everything he could to keep them happy, to make their life worth living, and bring joy to them every moment of the day, but still, it wasn't good enough. They all left him. But Roxas, Roxas was the worst. He'd thought he'd finally found the one he'd be with forever, but as it turned out, the love of his life had other plans, with a different man. While Roxas was having Christmas with his family and his new boyfriend, Axel had decided he wouldn't have one at all.

With a frustrated strut Axel left his kitchen, completely forgetting about his whiskey, and walked up to his fireplace. He then lifted the box open, lifted the gun to his head, and looked at a lingering picture frame holding a photograph of him and Roxas, while he pulled the trigger. But once again, nothing happened; there would be another day of Christmas Roulette. He was incredibly tempted to shoot off rounds until he finally hit the mark, but Axel resisted. Instead he gently put the gun back in its case, walked to the kitchen, grabbed his whiskey, and collapsed on his recliner while watching Christmas specials on the TV. He just couldn't escape it. Christmas was mocking him everywhere, telling him just how alone he was. "Day two of Christmas Roulette, over." He murmured before passing out.

. : : ҉ : : .

_**I tried uploading on time but Fanfic wouldn't let me**_

_**That was day two, still short, but chapter three is longer,**_

_**Plus, we'll be meeting Demyx.**_

_**Please Review**_

_**And I thank you for**_

_**Any and all reviews, faves, and alerts.**_


	3. Day Three

**. : : Christmas Roulette : : .**

**-Day Three-**

"He's sleeping. Or maybe he's dead?" Sora asked Riku, as they walked into Axel's living room.

"Yeah, I can see he's sleeping." Riku replied, but just to make sure he walked forward and placed two fingers against Axel's neck. Yes, he had a pulse, therefore he was sleeping.

"Didn't you tell him we were going to be here by nine?" Sora asked as he started to explore the room.

"And if he wasn't awake he'd be getting a rude awakening, yeah." Riku sighed as he looked at his friend who was passed out in an uncomfortable position on his recliner with and almost empty bottle of whiskey in his hand. "Apparently he's chosen door number two."

"Oh, let's blast Miley Cyrus singing _Santa's coming to town_." Sora exclaimed as he pulled a CD out of his back pack, and ran towards Axel's stereo system. "How do you work this thing?"

"I don't know, let me look at it." Riku took a step forward only to have his clothing be snatched by Axel's hand.

"I'm up, I'm up. For the love of God don't blast anything!" The redhead murmured clutching his head. It was too damn early for this shit. "I haven't been up before twelve in three weeks, give me a minute."

"Well hurry up, I don't want Santa to leave without us getting a picture with him." Sora pouted.

"Are you shitting me? I have to get a picture with that jolly red bastard?"

"Yes, and you will smile, and be happy, and joyfull, and merry, and, and cheerful…" Sora demanded.

"Those basically all mean the same thing and I am none of those, Sora."

"Then I guess you'll have to pretend."

"How's Roxas?" Axel asked.

"Get ready Axel, we're leaving soon, even if we have to drag you out looking like…that." Riku quickly changed the topic and pointed at Axel's ragged appearance.

"Fine." Axel hissed before getting off of the chair and walking towards his bathroom, leaving Riku and Sora alone.

"Riku, are you aware that Axel's kitchen looks like a garbage dump."

"No, but it doesn't surprise me either. Your brother really hurt him."

"I can't control what Roxas does. But I can't be too angry with him either. He's just trying to find someone to love."

"He had Axel."

"He didn't love Axel."

"Well, why not?"

"He just didn't feel that _connection_. Roxas is a romantic, he wants more than company; he wants someone he wouldn't be able to live without. He likes Axel, he just doesn't love him."

"I wish he would have stayed with Axel for Christmas. He could have broken up with him afterwards. I just wish Axel had someone to celebrate Christmas with."

"Yeah, but if Roxas hadn't broken up with him, he never would have met Hayner, and he thinks Hayner is the one. He didn't feel this way with Axel. He'd always just hoped he'd get that feeling if he stayed with Axel longer, but it never came, and now Hayner…he loves Hayner." Sora smiled as he thought about Roxas' new boyfriend. Roxas finally found what Sora had with Riku. The brunette did feel bad for Axel, but he couldn't help but be joyful at Roxas' new discovery. "And why don't we invite Axel to our house for Christmas."

"It's not the same So." Riku plopped down on Axel's chair and opened his arms for Sora to join him. When the brunette was wrapped snuggly in his arms Riku continued, "He wants somebody to love him. He wants what me and you have. And he thought he had that with your brother, but Roxas tore his heart apart. Sora, Axel was so deeply in love with Roxas, he had no idea Roxas didn't feel the same, and he had so many plans for this Christmas. He saved up so many paychecks to buy Christmas decorations that are now lying unopened in his garage. I don't know what it was, but he spent months planning an extravagant gift for Roxas, and the day he went to pick it up, Roxas broke up with him. He's been calling this his first Christmas all year."

"I had no idea, he was so excited about Christmas, it's always me who's excited. I don't think Roxas knew either."

"Of course he didn't, Axel wanted all of it to be a surprise."

"Alright bitches, let's get this disaster over with." Axel walked into the room, ready to go.

"Yeah, let's go." Riku agreed, gently pushing Sora off of him and leading them all out of Axel's small house and into Riku's SUV.

As soon as Riku turned the keys and started the vehicle, Sora's Christmas CD started playing, immediately making Axel want to kill something.

"Last night I took a walk in the snow.  
Couples holding hands, places to go  
Seems like everyone but me is in love."

Riku's eyes met Axel's in the rearview mirror. "Turn it off Sora." Sora immediately began to fumble with the button trying to get rid of the music but his mittens weren't making it easy. "Turn it off now."

"I'm trying."

Axel sighed, and let his head fall against the back of his seat. Of course this was happening to him. He just couldn't escape anything that had to do with Christmas, and…couples…loving happy couples. He just wanted to get this day over with and play his game again. The revolver was just waiting for him, on top of the fireplace calling his name. _Come to me Axel, no body loves you, and they never will. But I have the solution to you emptiness buried within me. Pick me up, pull the trigger, you won't regret it._ Yeah, he was counting the seconds until he was home again.

"Santa can you hear me  
I signed my letter that I sealed with a kiss  
I sent it off  
It just said this  
I know exactly what I want this year.  
Santa can you hear me.  
I want my baby, baby, yeah  
I want someone to love me someone to hold me.  
Maybe, maybe, maybe, maybe.

He'll be all my own in a big red bo-"

Sora finally managed to get the CD to stop after beating the player with his shoe. "Ha, it's off."

"How long until we get there?" Axel whined.

"Where here, stop your bellyaching. And I need to find out how much car stereos cost." Riku commented as he searched for a parking spot.

"Why?" Sora asked innocently.

"Are you serious Sora?" Axel asked.

"Be nice Axel." Riku scolded Axel's harsh tone.

"You just beat the shit out his stereo."

"I only did that because you're being a whiny bitch about Roxas!" Sora shot back.

"Okay, okay. Let's not do this. We need to be happy to see Santa." Riku tried to calm them down, idly wondering when he'd become the parent. "Come on." He commanded as he stepped out of the car, dragging Sora with him because he didn't trust Axel with the 'just take one more breath and I'll gut you like a Thanksgiving Turkey' glare.

"He started it." Axel mumbled.

"No, it was you, but we'll leave it at that. It's freezing out here."

Once inside the mall, the three men wiped there shoes off on the carpet and made their way towards the Santa line. "Do we really have to do this?" Axel whined.

"Yes, we are making my boyfriend happy and getting you out of the house. It is happening whether you like it or not. So deal." Riku snapped.

Axel sighed again. He was doing that a lot lately. He'd give anything to be able to be making his boyfriend happy. Unfortunately, he lacked a very important aspect of that fantasy. "Is he happy, Sora?"

"Santa, why he's positively jolly. I can't wait." Sora started jumping up and down, trying to see over the heads in front of him to get a peek at Santa. "He's got elves and reindeers, I can't wait!"

"I meant Roxas." Axel said quietly, while Sora continued to jump up and down.

"Does it matter Axel?" Riku asked. "Whether he's happy or not, you win, in some way. You don't even know what you want for him do you?"

"I want…him to suffer. I would prefer it if he were just as miserable as me. If this 'boyfriend' was the abusive type, or the kind that cheats, that would be great. I just want him to feel bad. I don't want him to be happy, I know that's selfish but that's how I feel. I'm so torn apart Riku, and he doesn't even have a scratch. How is it that I didn't know he didn't love me back?"

"Axel, I'm sure he did love you."

"And then he ripped it away and gave it to someone else! That fucking cock sucker!" Axel said too loudly, causing several parents to cover their children's ears and glare at him. "Oh, fuck off, they're gonna hear those words eventually."

"Axel! Behave!" Riku scolded.

"Are we talking about my brother?" Sora asked.

"No, me and Riku are talking about your brother, you are acting like an idiot waiting in line to get your picture taken with a fic-" Riku slapped a hand over Axel's mouth, and pulled his tall lean form down to his slightly shorter level.

"There are kids around Axel. And more importantly, you better start being nice to Sora. His brother broke your heart, not him. I don't take kindly to people hurting him, and it'll be no different with you, best friend or not. My boyfriend is not the one who hurt you, so stop taking it out on him!" Slowly, with a threatening glare, Riku released Axel.

"I'm sorry Sora." Axel stated. He only apologized when he knew he was wrong and for no other reason. Riku was right; Roxas was the abuser, not Sora. He was being far too cruel to the brunette who had changed his best friend's life for the better. "I'm being a bitch, and I'm sorry."

"It's okay Axel, I wasn't being nice either, I'm sorry too."

"Alright, we're all friends again, wonderful. Now shut up everyone, I have headache." Riku claimed as the line moved forward a bit.

"I really don't care whether you have a headache or not, I just want you all to shut up." A mother with her children scolded, from behind the three.

"Well I'd like you to-"

"Axel!" Riku stopped the red head before he could say another word.

"Have a very Merry Christmas." Axel finished, then looked at Riku and quietly stated, "You didn't know what I was gonna say."

"I knew it sure as hell wasn't going to be 'Merry Christmas'."

"Fine, you got me. It was more along the lines of using a rooster as a lollipop, but whatever."

"Oh dear Lord, give me strength." The silver haired man prayed, then spoke to Axel again, "Yeah, just be quiet, I don't want to be kicked out before we get our picture with Santa Clause…my God did I just say that?" Riku slapped a hand over his eyes like the world was coming to an end.

"I told you, the moment you laid eyes on Sora, I told you he would be the end of you." Axel threw his arm over Riku's shoulder, "He's made you soft."

"Shut up."

"You love me, and you know it." Axel taunted.

After another hour of waiting in line, listening to Sora's never ending excited chatter of everything Christmas, the three were finally fourth in line, and Axel was not happy about it. Why was he here? Why did he allow his friends to drag him out into a world full of Christmas spirit, to get a picture with a fat, jolly, man? "I'm not going to do this." Axel stated in a determined voice, causing Sora to stop mid sentence. "I'm not getting this picture taken, you two can go alone."

"Aww, but Axel, I want to remember that you were here today. If it's just me and Riku in the picture I may forget. Please don't leave. You have to be in it." Sora begged.

"I hate Christmas, why the hell would I want to be a part of this?"

"Axel you don't hate Christmas, you hate being alone at Christmas, however, lucky you. You've got friends who care for you and have invited you out to have fun and share memories. You're taking the picture with us." Riku demanded as the three men moved forward in line.

"You don't find it strange that adults are getting their pictures taken with Santa?" Axel asked.

"Some may consider you pedophiles…" The woman behind them murmured.

"No one asked you, bitch!"

"Axel! That's not the point anyway. Sora gets really excited about Christmas and Santa and he's eighteen so, it's a little better." Riku replied.

"What's wrong with taking a picture with Santa, its tradition? It's not like I'm going to sit on his lap. I only sit on Riku's lap, 'cause his is the only lap I ever want." Sora piped in as they moved forward again.

"Fags." The lady commented again.

"That's it, I'm not afraid to hit a woman!" Axel jumped forward intending to pummel the unsuspecting mother, but Riku grabbed a large portion of spikes, and wrapped his arm over Axel's chest.

"I cannot deal with this Axel. Two more people, then it's our turn. We get the picture, then we can go do whatever you want, okay."

"I want to go home, I have things to do."

"Sure you do. Fine, we'll take you home, after I take Sora to the bookstore. Okay?"

"Fine."

"There's no pleasing you."

"There really isn't." Axel smirked, "But it would help if you didn't make me take the picture."

"You're getting your picture taken, there's nothing you can do about that."

"Oh, I'll make it difficult for you."

"Of course you will. Just rememb-" Riku was cut off by a squeal from Sora as they became first in line.

"Get ready to fight me Riku." Axel smiled at his best friend. They'd have to drag him kicking and screaming up to Santa, and he intended to make a brilliant show of it.

"Next." An elf announced and Sora immediately ran up to Santa flailing his arms the entire way.

Riku closely followed his boyfriend after muttering a request to the elf, "We're going to need some help convincing that slender giant with the spiky red hair over to Santa."

"We can do that. Which does he like better, reindeer or elves?"

"I have no idea, just get him next to the red guy."

***

Demyx was repositioning the antlers atop his head, when he spotted him. He was the most gorgeous man he'd ever seen, and he was waiting in line to get a picture taken, with him, well, with Santa, but still, he'd be in the picture too. Then that red head would always remember him. How great would it be to have someone remember him, to be more than a passing acquaintance, to be someone that he could care about and make memories with…okay, he was getting carried away, but it was nice to imagine.

"Okay, reindeer, elves, we have a situation. We have to convince that man," The lead elf, Rikku pointed at the red head, "To go take a picture with Santa. So Aerith, why don't you do it. If your sweet charm doesn't work we can send Tifa, to try to pull him in with her beau-…" Demyx was no longer listening to his boss. He was now floating towards the man of his newest day dream, and shoving Aerith out of his way.

"Hola!" He greeted as soon as he arrived in front of the redhead. "You have Christmas colors, they are very pretty."

"Demyx! That was not the plan!" Rikku yelled, and Demyx waved a dismissive hand at her, turning his full attention to the man standing in front of him.

***

Axel scowled when he saw Riku talk to the blond elf who had called them up. His distaste only increased when said elf, gathered the rest of the elves and some reindeer and looked to be planning something. Looking back to Riku, who was smirking as he stood next to Sora talking to Santa, Axel sent him an icy glare. _You think these make believe creatures can move me…ha…ha…ha, you make me laugh. Well, you do on the inside; I don't remember the last time I really laughed._ Then he looked back towards the elves where he saw the lead blond, possibly handing out instructions to an adorably sweet looking brunette, and a gorgeous woman, both in elf costumes.

They thought they could convince him with women, again, he was laughing in his head. They'd have a better chance, but only slightly if they sent a man. Ugh, how stupid are these people and Riku for that matter. The silver haired man should've known not to get others involved; Axel had a habit of being cruel. It was something he was very good at when he was angry. And right now, he was pissed, and depressed, but mostly pissed about being near Santa while he's depressed and just wants to sleep forever, and get back to his game.

He turned back to Riku who was talking animatedly with Sora and Santa, waiting for him to join them when someone spoke loudly from beside him "Hola! You have Christmas colors, they are very pretty."

"Demyx! That was not the plan!" The blond elf yelled to the blond reindeer in front of Axel. The reindeer merely shrugged her off and looked back to Axel, who was taking in the site of this odd creature. The blond had some form of a Mohawk or maybe it was a mullet, his antlers were sitting slightly crooked across his head, and mashing the wonderfully odd hair, his fuzzy, rather fitted, reindeer suit was incredibly cute, and the most catching feature of this man were his aqua eyes. While Riku's eyes held more of a bluish tint, this man's had a lovely green color taking over most of them. The sight of these beautiful orbs was breathtaking, Axel felt himself getting weak in the knees and wanting nothing more than to talk to the man, or um, reindeer.

As the thoughts ran through his head, Axel couldn't help but think of his last relationship. Roxas still had his heart, he was almost a little bit sure of that, and it wouldn't be fair to the new blond if he were to attempt to start something, especially since he'd be dead in, at the most, four days. But those eyes were so catching, so breathtakingly beautiful it was like he was falling into a trap, just like he had with Roxas. If anything were to happen with whatever was left of his heart, he'd, well, everything would probably be the same, things couldn't get worse right. Either way, Axel decided to try to look away from the reindeer and saw Riku talking to the elf who had just yelled at the man beside him. "I think you should just leave the reindeer at it, Axel's gay so, Rudolph has the best shot at it." He explained to her.

Riku thinks he has the best shot, but there was no way he was going up there. And yet, he felt he needed to talk to him. His smile was so warm and inviting Axel wanted to see more of it, and his voice was so musical, he felt he could listen to it for days. Why hadn't the blond said more, what did he say to begin with? Oh yeah, "Um…Ch-Christmas colors?"

"Yeah, of course silly. Haven't you ever noticed? You have amazingly bright and beautiful red hair and those vibrant green eyes, they're just really pretty, it's like you were made for Christmas." The reindeer responded. "What's your name?"

"Axel, commit it to memory."

"Axel, I like that, it's German right?" The blond asked, wiping a strand of hair out of his eyes with his hoof.

"I don't know, I've never bothered to find out."

"Oh, that was rhetorical, I do know, it's German. Very pretty too. I knew it would be. Everything about you is purdy so why wouldn't your name be purdy too?" A wide grin spread across the blonde's face and Axel couldn't help but smile. Then he realized what he was doing and immediately let it fall away. "Aww, why'd you do that? I like your smile, don't hide it, please."

"I'm not hiding it, I just…I don't remember the last time I smiled, it felt…weird. I'm sorry, I'm just, I don't know. Why are you here?"

"You," the blond reindeer poked a finger at Axel's chest, "Are eye-catching, and I just had to come talk to you."

"You're not here to convince me that I have to go take a picture with that fat bastard are you?"

"Oh, is that what Rikku was talking about when she tried to send Tifa and Aerith over here. Gah, I never listen. And hey, believe in the power of Sant-ee Clause." Demyx said the last part in a slightly higher voice, making Axel smile again. He knew who the blond was imitating, he knew it very well.

"Or suffer squirrelly wrath?" He asked with a smirk. Then the blond busted out laughing, the most glorious sound Axel had ever heard, before he wrapped his fuzzy arms around the redhead.

"Yes, oh my God yes. Squirrelly wrath in its entirety." Axel stood silent. It'd been three weeks since he had someone's arms wrapped around him. And he'd never felt this utter state of bliss before. It was like this was where he was meant to be, wrapped in this reindeer's fuzzy arms for the rest of his life, with the light, warm breath on his neck, and his hooves just a bit too low. Axel wanted so badly to get to know this man. He wanted to fall in love with him. But that would only lead to another Roxas situation, or more than likely it'd lead to pain for the reindeer, seeing as the game was nearly halfway through. That bullet would be coming soon. "You have a very pretty smile. Actually, you have a very pretty everything too."

The blond let go of Axel to look him in the eyes, "You mean it?" Axel nodded, eyes still trapped inside the blonde's, "In that case, if you want to see it again, I think you should come with me to stand next to the all powerful Sant-ee Clause."

Axel couldn't take it, something happened to him, something he didn't think was possible, but he could feel it rolling through his stomach threatening to burst out, and he couldn't hold back anymore. The laughter rolled out of him, with such ease he couldn't even believe it was happening. And it was all because of the lovely reindeer. Fine, if the man with crooked antlers wanted it, he'd go willingly, but it was mainly because he didn't want to forget this man in his last few days. "Alright, Deer, I'll obey."

"Ha, I knew you would succumb to my obvious charm and outrageously sexy outfit!" The blond teased, "May I escort you Axel." He held a hoof out, waiting for Axel to take it, and he did without hesitation.

"If that's what you want." Axel walked while Demyx skipped up to Santa, all the while Riku was smirking at the redhead with his 'I just won, and you completely lost' expression. _Yeah, whatever bitch, who's holding this sexy hoof. Oh what the hell did I just say. Thank god I'm not talking out loud._ As soon as they got close enough for Riku to hear Axel spoke, "I'm not taking it because I want to, I'm just taking in because the sooner I take it the sooner I get home, plus, I'll be able to see his smile every day." Axel pointed at the blond who absolutely beamed.

"Aww, does Axey have a new boyfriend?" Sora squealed.

"We just met, of course not. Besides, after Roxas I don't think I'll ever be able to handle another relationship."

"Aww, I'm sorry. I'm being all cheery and you just broke up with someone. I didn't even think about that." The reindeer pouted, truly sorry for having caused Axel any sadness.

Axel's legs immediately stopped moving, which ended up making the blond fall back into him when his hoof met resistance. The redhead quickly responded, catching him around his chest before he fell, but was still completely shocked. A stranger, someone who didn't know the first thing about him, was worrying about his feelings. Roxas didn't start caring until after they were dating for a few weeks. Why did this man care? Axel shook his head, it didn't matter. He'd be dead soon, and this blond would forget about him the moment he left. This was his job, just a duty. He was paid to make people happy, and that's all he was doing.

Regaining his composure Axel let go of the reindeer's chest, took his hoof again, walked up to Santa and stood behind him. Then he pulled the blond right next to him, while an elf joined the picture on Riku and Sora's side. "Okay everyone, say cheese."

"Cheese has nothing to do with Christmas." Axel interrupted.

"Yeah it does, haven't you ever heard of a cheese plate?" Sora responded. "Though, I do agree, we need something more exciting, invigorating, blissful, and something that makes you really happy." Sora

"Butt sex?" Axel recommended, and the camera clicked, catching the surprised face of Santa, the disgusted face of the elf, and everyone else laughing. Overall it was a great picture, one Axel planned on keeping for however many days he had left. "See you around Deer." Axel waved to the gorgeous creature that had managed to make him feel alive again, after they each got there copy of the picture and were ready to leave.

"Yeah, you too Axel, maybe you'll come by again?"

"I don't know, probably not."

"Oh, well, okay. Maybe I'll see you again, sometime." The last glimpse he had of the reindeer was his frowning face. He felt the small part of his heart that was left rip apart, and knew, with complete certainty, that getting involved with this blond would be the end of him, and he was making the right decision in continuing with his game and keeping the blond as a memory. He wasn't even dating the blond and he already had so much power over his nearly dead heart. Axel couldn't even imagine what would happen if they did go out and the blond decided he didn't like him anymore. It was best to distance himself, and finish the game as planned.

After a trip to the bookstore, the trio left for home, and before long Axel was alone in his house again. He immediately walked to his fireplace and pulled out his treasured revolver. Then he held the picture he'd just taken in front of him. _He's so beautiful, so…precious. I wish I knew him better._ Gently he set his gun down, and picked up the frame, which held a picture of him and Roxas. He tore the current resident of the frame out and threw it into his empty fireplace, _better there than on my shelf._ He then carefully slid the new picture in and gently set it back on the firelplace shelf, right next to his gun case.

"Gorgeous." Came his whispered truth as his eyes locked onto the aqua eyes, crinkled with laughter. "Absolutely gorgeous." Then he picked the gun back up, and held it to his head, still unable to look away from those eyes. _Three, two, one…nothing._ "Day three, complete. Better luck tomorrow." He carefully stowed away the weapon again, and began walking to his bedroom, only to immediately turn back. He'd forgotten something. After grabbing the picture, he strolled back down the hall, turned into his room and immediately placed the frame on his nightstand so he would be able to see it until the sun finally set.

. : : ҉ : : .

_**Like I said, this one was longer, and we met Demyx who is dressed like a reindeer ^_^**_

_**I'm going to take the time to promote a great author once again**_

_**If you're looking for another great Christmas story, KH style, go to my favorite authors and click on EvilScotsman**_

_**He's done an absolutely brilliant job of converting A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens, into a Kingdom Hearts Christmas tale called "A Kingdom Hearts Christmas Carol"**_

_**It's truly worth the read (and review).**_

_**Xemnas is Scrooge, Demyx is the absent minded Ghost of Christmas Present, and Sora is Bob Cratchit.**_

_**Take a look at it, it's amazing.**_

_**Reviews make my Christmas Merry**_

_**And**_

_**I thank you for every review, fav, and alert I receive**_

_**Oh, the song was: My Only Wish (This Year) by Britney Spears**_


	4. Day Four

**. : : Christmas Roulette : : .**

**-Day Four-**

Ding dong…_Ugh, what is that God awful racket…_ding dong. Axel threw a pillow over his head to drown out the wretched noise. Ding dong, ding dong, ding dong. "Arrgh, fine, God fucking damnit! I'm up!" He threw the pillow across the room, knocking over a lamp, and roughly climbed out of the bed, having a minor fight with his blankets. Then he grabbed the picture frame, though he couldn't understand why he felt he had to bring it with him everywhere, and stormed out of his room. Ding dong, "I'm coming, Jesus Christ!" He yelled as he entered the living room and put his Deer on the shelf again. _My Deer? What the hell?_ He shook the thoughts from his head, before he ripped the door open, "Wha- Roxas?"

He was almost completely speechless at the sight before him. Roxas, looked as amazing as ever with his messy blond hair, and his amazingly blue eyes, standing in the doorway holding a box that had 'Axel's Stuff' written across it. Why did the small man love to torture him so much? "Hi Axel," The blonde's pouty eyes met Axel's, causing him to melt a bit, before he remembered why he wanted Roxas to die choking on his boyfriend's dick. "You didn't answer my message, so I just brought the stuff to you." Axel sighed, rolled his eyes, and walked to his recliner grabbing a bottle of whiskey on the way.

"Just put it somewhere." He waved a hand towards the middle of the room and sat down as Roxas entered the house and closed the door.

"How are you?" Roxas asked after placing the box next to the fireplace. He'd never known that thing to not have a fire going. It was quite concerning to see the house in this state. Axel usually took so much pride in his house, displaying it as though it were a trophy of accomplishments. And it truly was an accomplishment. The redhead's dad had given him a job within his company, but Axel was the one who worked his way all the way up the corporate ladder earning his rightful spot as a partner. He didn't overly flaunt his money; he just took pride in what he had achieved. But apparently he wasn't taking the breakup as well as Roxas thought he would.

"Peachy." Axel responded as he took a sip of whiskey.

"We weren't meant to be Ax. I still want us to be friends."

With a sarcastic snort, Axel lifted one finger, not the pinky, index, ring, or even his thumb; he put up the finger that would get his point across clearly. "Fuck you Roxas."

"Don't be like that." Roxas demanded, with a scowl on his pretty face.

"You're not sucking my dick anymore. I have no reason to listen to you." Axel shot back as he turned his head to look out the frosty window.

"Axel you don't mean that. You're being overly cruel because the wounds are still fresh. I know you don't mean to be like this." Roxas said, then spotted his torn face in the fireplace, and whipped around to look at Axel again slightly hurt. "Why, why am I in the fireplace?"

"Get out of my house Roxas."

Defeated, and deciding it may be best to leave his ex alone, Roxas turns away, planning to leave. His eyes however, landed on the gun that brought them together, lying out in the open, next to a picture of his brother, Riku, and Axel with Santa and his helpers. Though the picture was disturbing it was much worse to see the gun. "Why is your gun out? What are you doing?" He asked, assuming the redhead had plans for it.

"It needed to be cleaned. I was too lazy to put it away."

"You're never lazy with that gun."

"And you said you'd love me forever. It's funny how things change." Axel states with a lazy smirk. "Leave."

"Don't do anything stupid Axel."

"What does it matter to you, what I do?" Axel asks as he stares back out of the frosted window.

"Because I care about you."

"Don't you have family things to be taking care of, or a boyfriend to hold? I know there's a warm house waiting for you to walk through the doors so you can be assaulted by the delicious smell of your mother's home baked pie. And then later your boyfriend will sneak through the window and fuck you, while your parents are sleeping in the other room, just like I did."

"Axel…"

"Get out! I never want to see you again! Go!" Axel yells at the blond.

"Axel…"

"Show me you care, by not torturing me anymore, just leave me alone." He begged.

"I didn't do any of this to hurt you. I did it so we could both be happy."

"I was happy, you asshole! Happier than I've ever been in my life, and you…God, you ripped me apart. I sleep all day because I can't find a reason to get up in the morning. I drink all night because the pain is so bad I just want it to go away. My chest feels empty. Sure I can still hear the thumping, but it's so hollow. I…I can't breathe when you're not around, it's like I'm suffocating every day. I hate that I depend on you so much, because you obviously don't like me, and honestly, for the last few days, I've been imagining a million different horribly violent ways you can die. But I still need you…every time you die, I feel whatever's left of my heart break for you. So get out, please. Help me to forget you Roxas." Axel continued to beg.

"Axel, I…I didn't know how much this would affect you. I just assumed that because I was unhappy, you would be too. I figured you only stayed in the relationship because you didn't want to hurt me. Axel, we have nothing in common, we met in a gun store, and you don't even know anything about guns. Why did you get a gun, when you so obviously don't have any interest in them?"

"Because Roxas, my life sucks. Now please, don't make me get on my knees, just please, leave." Axel asked quietly.

"So you got it to kill yourself?"

"Mmm, but you changed my mind, so don't worry."

Roxas looked at the gun again. He couldn't, in good conscience leave it with Axel. So without further thought, he lunged towards the gun, only to find Axel was already there, and pointing the weapon at him, "Axel, give me the gun."

"I think not. I think it may be nice to see one of my visions come to life. And if you don't leave now, that's exactly what's going to happen. You see, I'm very unstable right now, my finger just may slip, and bam, blood, brain matter, splat, everywhere, you'll never be able to leave me." Axel threatened, though he'd never do any of that. If anyone's brain matter was going to decorate his house it'd be his own.

"Fine, I'm leaving. But I'm going to tell Sora, and he's going to tell Riku." Roxas threatened back.

"That's fine, I'll just have to kill myself sooner."

"What?"

"I SAID GET OUT!" Axel roared as he walked towards Roxas, making the blond back away towards the door and out of his house. After slamming the door closed. Axel raised the gun to his head. He didn't care if it was only three in the afternoon, he was ready to die right now. His finger crashed down on the trigger, but nothing happened. It took all his strength not to pull it again. All he wanted to do was unload that gun into his skull, but he managed to calm himself down. He slowly inhaled and exhaled, loosening his grip on the revolver before putting it back in it's case.

He then grabbed his bottle of whiskey and dragged his feet down the hall and into his bedroom. Then he plopped onto his bed, ready to drink until he passed out. What a wonderful day it had been so far. He could only pray that tomorrow would come soon. "Day four, over. May day five bring me what I desire and what I so desperately need." He mumbled before everything went black.

. : : ҉ : : .

_**I hope you took the opportunity to read "A Kingdom Hearts Christmas Carol"**_

_**And I'm sure you loved it**_

_**Anyway, this was another short chapter, but seeing as this is technically a oneshot, split into seven parts, it's pretty lengthy.**_

_**And Roxas isn't a horrible person, he just wants love and he didn't feel it with Axel.**_

_**I know that may be blasphemy, omg Roxas and Axel aren't together, but that's how this story is going.**_

_**Demyx works better for this story. Sora probably would've worked as well, but I like the Akudemy pairing more.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed**_

_**Reviews are very welcome**_

_**Thank you for all reviews, favs, and alerts**_

_**I try to respond to every one of them**_


	5. Day Five

**. : : Christmas Roulette : : .**

**-Day Five-**

After spending most of the day sleeping his hangover off, Axel wakes up and immediately his thoughts go to the revolver waiting for him in his living room. His half open eyes land on the clock next to his bed, which reminded him of the picture that resided there the night before, but he pushes the thoughts of the reindeer away, it hurt too much to think about him right now, and then registered what the clock said, 5:44PM. _That's late enough for me._ He thinks to himself, and makes the decision to play the game earlier in the day, again. Most people would wait until the very last minute, but he couldn't wait that long. He desperately wanted this to be his end.

Axel quickly tossed his covers away and stomped down his hall into the living room all the way to his fire place and pulled the gun out. With all his might, he desperately prayed to receive what he needed as he pressed the barrel to his head. Little did he know that his wishes were about to come true. Within the chamber of his gun, the bullet lies ready to pierce his skull the moment the trigger is pulled. "Please, please let this be the day I get what I want." Axel says to the empty room and put's his finger on the trigger.

BANG, BANG, BANG. Axel groans at the sound of the pounding on his door and looks to his ceiling, "Fine, fine, whatever. I'll hold off for now and answer the door!" Axel, placed the gun back in its case, "But I'll have you know, as soon as I'm done with whatever is behind that door the game is back on!" None too happily, Axel made his way to the door he was beginning to despise more than his life. Nothing good ever came out of opening that decrepit piece of wood. When he pulled it open he was met by a bright and shining smile, a pair of gorgeous aqua eyes with a main dish of green, and a rather wild hand wave.

"Hi Axel, do you remember me? I memorized your name like you said. Your friends told me where you lived." The blond rambled happily at the redhead, "So I came over to say hi and here I am. Hi." He gave another manic hand wave.

"Um…you're the reindeer." Axel would know that face anywhere, though he could honestly say he was quite surprised to see that face at his home.

"You remembered!" Was the only warning Axel received before he was glomped into his foyer floor, by a flying ball of blond. It was difficult for him to even think of objecting to the assault. The only thing he could think of was how much he adored the feeling of the blond on top of him, and his fleece covered arms wrapped around him, the delicious smell of his shampoo running through him, and once again, the soft, warm breath on his neck. But what good could come of this? Nothing, nothing could ever come from this.

"Um…I didn't invite you in." Axel said from beneath the blond, attempting to regain his composer and stop imagining a future with the blond. He was not going to have a future and there was no way any of these fantasies would ever happen.

"Oh, that's okay; I invited myself in so there's nothing to worry about." The gorgeous blond rose into a sitting position, continuing to straddle Axel's legs, as he took a look around the room. "Um, Axey, my loveable redhead, where are your decorations?"

"What decorations?"

The blonde's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. "Why, for the Christmasy goodness of course." He stated as if it were an obvious fact that everyone should know. "The tree, the lights, the garlands, and mistletoe, the ginger bread houses and, and, and the angels and the tinsel, the red and green candles, the things that scream Christmas is here rejoice!"

"I don't have any."

"Well that needs to be fixed sir." The reindeer jabbed a gloved finger into Axel's chest, then roughly pulled the redhead to his feet and began to drag him out of the house. But before they get too far, Axel grabs onto the door frame preventing the blond from taking him any further.

"Wait, wait, wait, where are you trying to take me?" Axel asked, still clinging to the door frame as the blond tried to pull him by the waist.

"We have…to go…shopping." He grunted, continually tugging on the redhead. "Dollar stores are God's gift to the poor."

"Okay, well Deer…I have decorations…in my garage." Axel fought the blond, "So the dollar store is rendered unnecessary." As soon as the words were uttered the blond let go and Axel flew to the floor. "Oww."

"You mean, you have decorations, and have just been too lazy to put them up?" The blond fumed good naturedly. "Come on." He held a hand out to Axel, who gladly took it, and pulled him up. "I'll help you put them up. You sure do wait 'til last minute."

"I didn't plan on putting them up. Well, I mean, I spent several paychecks on all that stuff, so at some point I did plan on it. But I don't plan on it anymore. I'm just not in the spirit."

"Not in the spirit for Christmas? I think you may be feeling Squirrelly Wrath soon. That's blasphemy! Where's your garage?"

Axel smiled and shook his head before leading the blond to the garage, where all his Christmas decorations rested, in unopened packages. "Hey, Deer, what's your name?"

"Demyx. It's the one you'll hear being called out in anger and scolding tones, whenever you go to the mall for a picture with Santa. Rikku says I'm a bad reindeer, but whatever, it makes me money to pay for my apartment."

"Demyx, I like that name."

"Well thank you. I can't find the origin of the name, it seems like it was just made up or something."

"I think it's nice." Axel turned to Demyx, in time to see a sheepish smile grow on his perfect face.

"So why did you decide to not use the decorations? This looks like it costs a lot of money." Demyx asked when the stepped into the garage and saw all of the decorations.

"It did, but, my boyfriend broke up with me three weeks ago, and I just haven't felt like celebrating Christmas, and saw no reason to decorate."

"I see reason, so I'm going to help you. I'd like to put some lights on the outside of the house, but it's already dark outside, and somehow I see climbing on the roof in the dark causing serious injuries, so we'll stick with inside decorations." The blond started planning as he lifted a box and brought it into the living room closely followed by Axel with another box. "Let's do the tree first. The tree always makes me feel like dancing and singing to Christmas tunes, it's just the absolute symbol of Christmas, don't you think?"

"Sure." Axel agreed, highly amused by the blonde's excitement. Then he watched as Demyx awkwardly pulled the main part of the tree out of the box and looked at the pieces with a determined face.

"I think I need to stick this part into this part, and that part, into the other part, and then all those into that thing." Demyx stated pointing to each pole as he went over the steps.

"Uh, you can look at the directions."

"But it's more of an adventure this way." Demyx remarked, sticking one of the long black poles into another one, "Ha, success, they fit. It looked like it might be too big, but I got that giant pole into that small hole, no problem. I am good."

"You are, but Demy, the sizes really weren't that different."

"Kill joy." Having successfully connected all three poles, Demyx now stood up, and was attempting to stick it in the stand.

"Dem, I think it's be easier if we place the stand where we want the tree to be, and put the skirt around it before we put the…uh thing in it." Axel suggested.

"I think you're right. We make a good team. I'll hold my pole, and you can go move the stand and dress it up." Axel smiled again, as he moved forward to do what he was told. How was it possible that someone could make him so happy, when just minutes ago, he'd felt so miserable? As soon as he had the stand and skirt in place, Demyx came running at it like a pole jumper, and at the last minute he stopped, and lightly slid it into place, not even breathing until it was finally in place.

"Oh, yeah, I stuck that one good. Look at that, it's perfectly straight, and lovely. Isn't it wonderful?!" Demyx exclaimed as he vigorously pointed at their half finished work of art.

"It's beautiful Dem." Once again the blond was beaming, and Axel could feel himself melt. What was it about this man that set him off so much? "But it's missing the green parts."

"Yeah, um…well, it looks simple enough, I'm pretty sure you just stick the branches in those holes. Should be done relatively quickly." Demyx smiled at the redhead reassuringly, "Oh, and I think we need to spread the limbs on the branches, so why don't you do that, and I'll stick them on, or we can go the other way, I don't mind."

If this is what he was missing every year he'd been alone on Christmas he knew he wasn't over exaggerating it. This had to be one of the best days of his life. He pulled a branch out of the box started spreading the limbs then handed it to Demyx who put it in a random spot on the tree. He could easily see this becoming a tradition, to set up this tree with Demyx every year, but he couldn't think like that. He was going to be dead by Christmas Eve. He could not be planning out next Christmas with a man he'd just met. He'd planned out Christmas ahead of time with Roxas, and look what happened with that. This would just have to be his last happy memory. After a few minutes more, thinking about living a life with Demyx, Axel looked up to see the…tree? "Demyx?"

"Yes, yes?"

"The tree is a bit uneven, and kinda looks like it's upside down." Axel stated as he examined the tree that did indeed look as if it were upside down.

"Yeah, well, after a little bit I figured out that not all the branches are the same size, so on this side," Demyx gestured to the side of the tree Axel couldn't see in his position, "I started to put the bigger one's on the bottom, and the smaller ones on the top. So it's not completely upside down. I just can't figure out which ones are going to be the biggest ones and which are the smallest. Every time I think I've discovered the biggest branch, you hand me and even bigger one. This isn't as easy as I thought it'd be." Demyx threw himself into Axel's recliner and covered his face.

It made his heart ache to see the blond upset, he had to fix it. And he found the answer while examining the branch in his hands. "Hey Dem?"

"What." Demyx whined.

"Are there colored stickers on the holes you're sticking the branches into?"

Demyx jumped up from the chair and buried himself deep into the tree, searching for the holes. "Yes, yes there is!" He called out.

"The branches are color coded." Axel stood up, walked to the tree, and helped Demyx untangle himself from one of the limbs he was currently fighting with. "You've never done this before have you?"

"Nope."

"Neither have I, so I guess we're learning together. I'll help you sort out this…mess. It'll all work out in the end don't worry."

"I couldn't possibly worry when my partner's here to back me up. Didn't I tell you we made an awesome team?"

"Yeah, you did, and you were right."

For the rest of the night, the pair continued to decorate Axel's house in all the festive decorations he'd bought. They finally made the tree look like a tree, placed a million little baubles, lights, and candy canes all over it, until it could was positively glowing with Christmasy goodness, in Demyx's own words. When they finally finished the decorating, Axel made them each a hot chocolate, and they watched, "It's a Wonderful Life" until about 2:00AM at which point Demyx said he had to leave.

"I really enjoyed being here Axel, I hope I can come again. You wouldn't mind right?"

"Not at all. This is the most fun I've had in…well forever. I'm really happy you came, Dem."

"Me too." The blond quickly leaned forward and hugged Axel tightly before smiling and walking out the door and into his ragged looking car, which Axel noticed was missing a window. He wanted to force the blond to come back and sleep over, so he wouldn't have to face the cold, but he fought his urges, instead waving good bye to him as he drove away. Then he walked back into his house, pass the fireplace, completely forgetting about his game, and passed out on his bed. His dreams were filled with images of Demyx, and the best day of his life, Christmas Roulette, completely forgotten…for the moment.

. : : ҉ : : .

_**A little bit of comic relief, hopefully?**_

_**I wanted to make Demyx a really fun character and I could just picture him failing miserably at setting up a tree, so I wrote that. I hope you like it. That's certainly one of my favorite scenes.**_

_**As always, reviews are greatly appreciated, and I thank you for all of them.**_

_**I also thank you for any favs and alerts.**_


	6. Day Six

**. : : Christmas Roulette : : .**

**-Day Six-**

Axel once again woke up late in the day. The only difference between today and yesterday, was that today, he felt refreshed, he felt invigorated, he almost felt like living again. Until his brain came to life, then he realized how stupid it was to feel those things. They would only be taken from him again. So with renewed depression Axel fumbled out of his bed, did his bathroom routine, finally resigning to his stench and took a shower, then he walked back out, and down the hall into his living room.

The sight hit him like a brick wall. The decorations, the cheer spreading pieces of garbage, were everywhere. A full decorated tree stood next to his favorite recliner, his windows were filled with lights, all of his candles had been replaced with red and green candles, the angel on top of his tree was laughing at him, and he could feel it. She knew how alone he was, and how worthless all these decorations were. No one would see them. He was alone, he had no one.

The stupid blond had forced him to have fun, smile and laugh last night. But today, now that he was alone again, he could only thing about how all this was for no one. He was the only one who would ever see it, and he was no one. He was the tree that fell in the forest and didn't make a sound. Frustrated at being forced to look at this beautiful sight, Axel starts ripping garlands off the wall, on his way to the kitchen where he grabed a bottle of whiskey before continuing his actions. First to go were those damn stockings, two, why are there two, he's alone. There's no need for two. There's no need for one. What, is he going to stuff his own stocking? With great force Axel ripped the stocking from his fireplace and tore it to pieces before throwing it into the pit.

That however wasn't good enough. He poured some whiskey over the top of it, lit a match, threw it in and watched the flames spring to life. _How lovely._ Next he knocked all of his candles off their shelves sending them crashing to the floor, and then he tore the lights out of his window, and finally the tree. Just as he was about to knock the beautiful master piece to the floor, he thought of Demyx, of all the work they put into it, and all the fun they had putting it together, and he couldn't do it. He felt like destroying that tree, would be the same as attacking Demyx. So he left it.

Instead he walked back to the crackling fireplace and pulled his gun out placing it to his temple, intending to unload every round today, fuck Christmas Roulette, he couldn't wait any longer. So he put his finger on the trigger and…SLAM. "Axeypoo, guess what! I found a wreath for you…" with a loud, sharp intake of breath that sounded like one would imagine a dying whale choking on a cat would sound like, Demyx dropped the Christmas decoration, as he gazed upon Axel holding a revolver to his head. "No Cuddle-porcupine, you can't do that! How will I be able to spend Christmas with you, how will I laugh with you, how I will give you all your presents, how…"

"I didn't invite you in." Axel said putting the revolver down.

"Well it's a good thing I lack the common decency of a knock on the door, or your brain would be splattered all over the place. I came here to drop off the presents we'll be opening in two days, not to clean up brain matter. And I mean, it's not like they're great presents, I'm not made of money. Most of them are homemade, but it's the thought that counts. The thought and the company are what matter most, not the presents."

"Umm…presents? We? Cuddle-porcupine? Axeypoo? What the fuck?"

"I…I don't want to be alone for Christmas. When I saw you in the mall, I don't know, I just felt a connection between us when I saw the sadness in your eyes, and the connection only grew the longer I talked to you, and last night, I thought, last night it was…I thought maybe, just maybe I might be able to spend a real Christmas, with someone I know I care about. Sure we haven't known each other long, but I really like you Axel. I don't want you to leave."

"Well, I don't feel anything for you." It was a complete lie. This man made him feel everything, he made him feel in places he didn't know he could feel anymore and Axel knew it. But after Roxas, he was afraid to feel anything for someone again. He couldn't accept it. He just wanted to finish his game and keep Demyx as the best memory of his entire life. He couldn't give the blond anything anyway, his heart was gone, Roxas had destroyed it. All that was left was a crumpled little piece, bruised, broken and bleeding, afraid of new love, and unwilling to accept another to hold it in their hands, when all they would do was drop it again. They always dropped it.

Tears filled those large beautiful aqua eyes, overpowered by green, as the blond cried, "Couldn't you try, just a little. You haven't even given me a chance."

"Get out."

"What if we were just friends, and I don't call you nicknames, and if I work on that horrible habit of glomping poor unsuspecting people when I'm excited? I can fix it all, please don't reject me so easily."

"Get out."

"Axel please."

"Get out Demyx." Axel saw the minute Demyx realized he couldn't change the redhead's mind. The bright green of his aqua eyes disappeared, leaving a dull color.

"Okay, I'll go, and I'm sorry, for anything I've done." Demyx said as the tears poured out of his eyes and he turned away. But before leaving, while Axel wasn't looking, he grabbed the revolver and hid it in his coat. Axel may not want him around, but he wasn't going to let the redhead kill himself. A world without Axel was no world at all. He didn't mean to pressure anything upon Axel. He was just naturally a bit demanding and forceful. All he'd wanted was to have a Christmas with someone he cared about, even if he just met Axel, he knew he'd fallen in love with him. He wasn't sure the first day, but after last night he knew. There was no one else in the world he could imagine being with, because Axel was everything he wanted. And he wanted to share Christmas with him, he didn't wasn't to have another lonely Christmas with a tiny Charlie Brown Christmas Tree in the corner of his empty apartment, and a frozen microwave meal. No ordinary Christmas would do for him, as far as he was concerned there was no Christmas without Axel, the man who'd stolen his heart, the man who'd just torn that organ to pieces. To spend Christmas alone, means no one loves you, right? That meant that he, Demyx, was unloved. It also meant he could tell his boss he could work on Christmas, he just couldn't find it in himself to build up the strength. So he went home, and fell asleep on his mattress, one of the few pieces of furniture in his house.

Axel couldn't get the image of Demyx running away crying out of his head, and completely forgot about his gun. Instead, he sat down with his bottle of whiskey, and tried to convince himself he was right. He was going to be dead in less than two days, which would hurt the blond more that today. Plus, Demyx would more than likely lose interest in him, just like Roxas did. This was for the best. Demyx would get over this. Demyx, who was apparently spending Christmas alone, just like Axel.

Did that mean the blond had no one to love him? He had to have parents right. He could spend the holiday with them. Then again, Axel had parents too. He chose not to speak with them unless he had to for his job. Who wouldn't fall head over heels for him though? Demyx was the most amazing being known to man, someone would find him right away, and snatch him up. They'd love and cherish him forever and never part from him. But what if that didn't happen? What if the person only told Demyx they'd love him forever, then suddenly, three weeks before Christmas they'd tell him they never really love him, and then a week afterwards have a new boyfriend. The blond would be crushed, the tears would be back, and Axel would be pissed. If anyone were to hurt that adorable creature, he'd, he'd… he'd have to castrate them, and tear their organs out one by one until he finally reached their still beating heart and carved it into the tiny pieces they'd made of Demyx's heart. Well, it was unlikely someone would live long enough for him to cut up their still beating heart, but it gets his point across. He couldn't let anyone hurt him.

Would anyone know what an amazing person they had, if they held Demyx in their arms? Would they know how to cherish him the way he deserves to be, or would they only destroy him? Could Axel take that risk? As these thoughts consumed him, Axel's brain suddenly held up a stop sign, and reminded him how stupid it was to be thinking such thoughts, it was time for him to leave this world, wish the best of luck to Demyx, and a happy life to Sora and Riku. He stood up, walked to his fire place opened his gun case, and his fingers were met with air when he tried to grab the cold piece of metal. He was sure he put it in there. He remembered that clearly, which could only mean, Demyx took the gun. A small smile formed on Axel's lips as he walked back to his recliner and sat down.

Roxas had tried to take the gun from him, yes, but Demyx had succeeded. Demyx didn't even know him. He had no reason to attempt to save Axel like that. By all rights he should have just left without a second thought. But he didn't, he grabbed the gun first, preventing Axel from shooting himself. That didn't mean he couldn't use a kitchen knife or rope, but somehow, it felt like he would be hurting Demyx if he went through with killing himself, after he'd put his efforts into keeping it from happening.

As the night continued on, Axel was consumed by thoughts of Demyx, so much so that he couldn't fall asleep. His whiskey was long forgotten and replaced by the picture he had of Demyx. Truly, the worst that could happen if he gave his heart away, just one more time, was that it was broken again, and he'd end up playing another game of Christmas Roulette. Giving Demyx a chance, only meant he was putting his game on pause. Either he'd finally meet the man he was meant to be with, or he'd kill himself, but it was probably worth it to try. "Christmas Roulette will have to wait."

. : : ҉ : : .

_**One more day.**_

_**Despite tomorrow being Christmas Eve, therefore a holidy, and me having plans with family,**_

_**I'll be uploading Day Seven, 12:00AM tomorrow morning, and it's the last one.**_

_**My time with this story is drawing to a close, but it's been fun.**_

_**Thanks for any and all reviews favs and alerts.**_


	7. Day Seven

**. : : Christmas Roulette : : .**

**-Day Seven-**

After staying up the entire night thinking about Demyx, Axel decides it's time to find the blond. He needed to apologize for his harsh words and try to make it work with him because every time he thought about his future, Demyx was in it. Every time he thought about smiling or laughing, Demyx was involved. Every time he thought about his heart fluttering, his life being more than nothing the blond was there, and he couldn't remember exactly how he was supposed to fill his lungs with air. He had an insane urge to pull a guitar out to sing and dance, like a fool, with the only man he could ever possibly love.

What he had with Demyx after four days was more than he and Roxas ever had in all the months they were together. Whenever he looked at Roxas, he knew how much he loved the blond and assumed he loved him back. But when he looked at Demyx, he could see that the exuberant man cared about him, he could see it in those beautiful aqua eyes. He could see all the good in himself, just by looking at those eyes. And when he looked at Demyx, he knew all was lost. He'd fallen again, despite his better judgment, and now he was ready to give his heart away, one last time.

His game could wait, or maybe even be forgotten altogether. Right now he had to see if the blond would forgive him, and he had to tell him how he really felt. No one should spend Christmas alone, and they had found each other, under weird circumstances, sure, but they'd met each other, and Axel felt like, he may just possibly, be falling in love all over again. He jumped out of his recliner and ran to his phone in the kitchen, noticing that it was only six in the morning, before he pulled the black receiver out of an empty tube of molding ice cream. "Eww."

Holding the contaminated item with two fingers he dialed Riku's number, and then held it as far as possible away from his head, while still being able to hear. "Hello?" An angry morning voice answered.

"Riku, do you remember Demyx?" Axel asked.

"The orphan from the mall?"

"Orphan?"

"The reindeer."

"Um…yeah, what do you mean orphan?" Axel asked curiously. Is this his Demyx they were talking about; that happy, spirited young man, with a smile that could melt even the toughest man? Is that why the blond was alone at Christmas, because he didn't have family?

"We went back the day after we took the picture and Demyx was on lunch break, so we talked to him. He told us that he's eighteen, and just got kicked out of the orphanage. He has a few jobs to pay for this shitty little apartment he has downtown…"

"Address please." Axel interrupted.

"Why?"

"Please Riku. I just, I need it. I haven't smiled in years, but this guy, Riku I need his address please."

Though Axel couldn't see it, Riku was grinning on the other end. "Invite him over for Christmas dinner at mine and Sora's house." He stated before rattling off the address.

Without saying goodbye, Axel hung up as soon as he had the address. He then sprinted through his house, grabbed his keys, ripped his coat off the coat rack, and ran out his door and into his car. Almost in the same fluid motion, Axel put the keys in the ignition, started the car, put it in reverse, and let it skate down the icy driveway. Then he took off like a bat out of hell in the direction of Demyx's apartment.

All the while he was thinking about what they might do today, Christmas Eve, and tomorrow, Christmas Day. It'll be their first, for both of them. He had a feeling that no matter what they ended up doing it would be amazing because it was with him, the most important person in the world. Nothing could be bad when he was around. Demyx could bring joy into the worst of situations. Axel could imagine himself having a bad day and coming home to Demyx, who would wrap his fleece covered arms around him tightly, bringing him all the comfort he needed, through small words of encouragement, light, warm breaths on his neck, maybe a soft kiss here and there. He could even imagine himself doing the same for Demyx. He wanted to know everything about the blond and he wanted to know now. He didn't want to waste one more minute alone, when there was so obviously a man out there who cared about him.

When he finally arrived at the address Riku gave him he wanted to believe it was the wrong place, that maybe he'd read it wrong, but he knew it was right. This is where his Demyx, yeah he was claiming him now, this is where that beautiful blond that held the power to save his life lived. Axel stepped out of the car, and looked across the street to see a small group of homeless people shivering on the ground next to a building that looked like it may break if someone sneezed. Actually, Demyx's building looked like it may collapse if you looked at it funny. As he walked up the steps of the building he heard a couple screaming at each other on the floor above him, making him desperately want to kidnap Demyx and make him live with him. He was going to press Demyx's call button when he noticed the front door was already opened. It appeared as though someone had broken the window in order to get inside, and they no longer bothered to lock it. Shrugging Axel walked in and made his way up the stairs until he arrived at Demyx's door.

He knocked softly on the door, though it seemed to be enough force to both open it and break the chain that was supposed to be keeping the blond safe from intruders. Quietly he walked forward and called out, "Demyx." No answer. As he walked farther into the room he heard a quiet sobbing and followed it until he found the blond he'd fallen in love with crying in a corner of an empty room. His head was buried in his hands and his knees were pulled up to his chest. A tiny needleless pine tree was standing next to Demyx, or trying to stand; it seemed to have snapped at some point and was only hanging on by a small piece of its trunk. Despite the trouble the tree seemed to have been through, it was still proudly displaying two ornaments that looked like they were homemade.

When Axel got even closer he realized what Demyx was wearing. The blond was covered, head to toe, in warm clothing, in reminiscent of something he'd just seen on those homeless people. At this point he realized how cold it was in the apartment. Apparently the 'few' jobs Riku had mentioned were not enough to keep up on payments. "Demyx." Axel called lightly into the room, and the blonde's tear-filled aqua eyes immediately met his.

"Wh-what are you doing here? I'm not giving the gun back." Demyx struggled to speak as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I wanted to invite you to spend Christmas with me, and my friends, but mostly with me. Demyx I lied to you. I do care about you. Ever since the day I met you, you've consumed my thoughts every second of the day, and I've fallen for you. It scares me…to allow someone that sort of power over me again, but I want to be with you Demyx. I want to spend every Christmas with you. I don't want to just be friends Demyx, I want much more than that. I want to spend the rest of my life getting to know everything about you. And don't you dare stop glomping me or anyone else for that matter, and don't stop using those ridiculous nicknames either, because I wouldn't have you any other way, I want you just the way you are."

Demyx's tears turned to happy tears as that bright smile grew across his face and he pulled himself up from the floor. Then he rushed towards Axel, ready to glomp. Axel prepared himself for what he knew was coming and caught the blond as they crash to the floor. Demyx's eyes met the redhead's as he lay on top of him, and their noses were nearly touching, "You mean it?"

"I do, get it memorized." Axel smiled lifting his head just enough so they're noses were now touching. He wanted to go further, he wanted to taste those lips, but he didn't want to overstep his bounds. He was still surprised he'd been forgiven so easily, but then again when you love someone…Does that mean Demyx might love him? Before he could think of an answer to that question the blond closed the space between them and pressed their lips together, tenderly kissing the redhead for the first time.

After a short meeting of lips Demyx pulled away and smiled that wonderful smile again. Then like a child going back for another curious taste of something new, Demyx leaned back down pressing their lips together again. Axel wanted more than the innocent contact and couldn't help it when his hand started sneaking up Demyx's side feeling the soft skin and the hard muscles beneath the clothing. Then he poked his tongue out, licking Demyx's bottom lip, wanting more and more. He was completely surprised when he felt the blonde's tongue join his, curiously exploring its surroundings, almost as if he'd never done this before. Not to say it was bad, Axel quite enjoyed it, it just seemed as though Demyx was very curious, and guessing at what to do next. So Axel made himself read to stop at any signs of discomfort from the blond. However none came, Demyx only deepened the kiss, and explored Axel's body with his hands even further.

Axel never wanted it to end, but at some point breathing would become necessary. And when that moment finally came Demyx ceased his actions but didn't move from his place on top of Axel. Instead he laid his head on Axel chest, slowly exhaling and inhaling, sending shivers throughout the redhead's body every time a warm breath would float across his neck gently caressing each rise and fall. Roxas had done this, of course, but with Demyx it felt different, if felt right, if felt perfect, he felt complete. "Demyx, I-I think I love you."

"I think I love you too Axel." Demyx whispered into his neck, sending more shivers through his body.

"Demyx, I spent all my money on Roxas' present, but I want to give you something." Axel started.

"What did you get him?"

"Keys." Axel answered, and he felt Demyx's face twist in confusion across his chest. "His dad designed these keys, before he died, and he told Roxas he was going to make them for him. He died before he had a chance to. Roxas has told me so many times that he wanted to get those keys made, and hang them on the wall. So I made a copy of his dad's designs and got them made. It wasn't cheap, but I thought it'd be worth it to make him happy."

"Do you still have them?" Demyx asked.

"Yes."

"I think you should still give them to him, even though he hurt you."

"I planned to, it's not like I can do anything with them."

"That's one of the things I love about you Axel. You're such a caring person. You're a great man; I can't imagine why Roxas would just give you away like that." Demyx commented as he lifted his head to look into Axel's eyes. "What did you want to give me?" He asked curiously.

Axel used one of his arms to lift himself and Demyx into a sitting position in which Demyx was still straddling his legs, and he could continue to hold him close. "It's nothing impressive, or even great for that matter. But Demyx, I was wondering, maybe, will you accept my heart, the torn up, ragged tiny thing it is, as my gift to you. It's yours to hold and cherish, or do whatever you wish to it. Just please, please don't break it, it's been through a lot and that's all I have left."

"Axel, that's the greatest gift I could ever ask for or receive. I'll cherish it more than my own life. I'll do everything in my power to keep it from getting hurt, and I'll do everything, even if it seems impossible, to patch it up. I'll use my own heart to protect it, by keeping it safely wrapped up in my warm comforting walls," At this Demyx wrapped his arms around Axel, "and I'll keep it there for the rest of my life."

Axel new it was possible that Demyx's words could be just as empty as Roxas' but they didn't feel empty. Deep within himself, he knew Demyx was telling the truth, and he knew that they'd be together forever, because this was indeed, the man he was supposed to spend the rest of his life with. Christmas Roulette, had completely left his mind, the only thing that would ever concern him now, was the blond he held in his arms, his Deer Demyx.

***

**-Epilogue-**

After spending most of Christmas Eve moving Demyx into their new home, and the rest of the night sitting by the fire drinking hot chocolate and watching Christmas movies, Axel and Demyx found themselves at Riku and Sora's door. "I wanna knock!" Demyx exclaimed, jumping up and down, causing his antlers to fall over a bit. Axel smiled and gave his new boyfriend a nod of his head, at which point Demyx quickly ran forward and rapped his fist against the door, smiling back at Axel as he waited, causing Axel's stomach to do flips. Life was good, it was strange to know he'd come so close to losing it.

"Axel!" Tifa, Sora and Roxas' mom exclaimed as she answered the door. "Oh, after Roxas told me what happened I was so afraid you wouldn't be coming to Christmas, I'm so happy to see you. And who's this?" She pointed at Demyx who waved and smiled at her, in that perfect way that would make anyone melt.

"This is my new boyfriend. His name is Demyx, and I met him because Sora forced me to get my picture taken with Santa. Demyx was a reindeer." Axel pointed at the antlers Demyx had decided to wear in the spirit of it being Christmas Day.

"It's nice to meet you Demyx," Tifa greeted, "come on in both of you. Oh, and you brought presents." She noticed the two large packages in Axel and Demyx's arms. "Why don't you just place them under the tree, we were actually just about to open them now, and then we'll be having dinner."

Axel nodded and grabbed Demyx's hand as he lead the blond through the house, and into the incredibly decorated living room. "Axel, I thought this was Sora and Riku's house, why is their mom here?"

"She comes over for holidays. Neither Sora nor Riku can cook all too well. Be grateful she's here, she's pretty much the mom I never had."

"She seems nice." Demyx whispered as they entered the room and all eyes fell upon them. "They're looking at us."

"I have big, red, spiky hair, and you, my loving boyfriend, are wearing antlers, we are bound to attract some attention." Axel explained as he placed his box next to the tree and did the same with Demyx's. He then dragged the blond to the couch Sora and Riku were sitting at, and sat down, keeping Demyx as close as possible, and always touching.

"Glad you made it Axel." Riku smirked. "Roxas told me about the gun."

Axel's eyes went wide before recovering and directing a glare at his ex, who was watching him with a rather confused face. Actually, as Axel looked around, everyone seemed somewhat confused. Roxas and Sora's older brother Cloud and his boyfriend Zack were staring curiously at the newest blond in the room along with their sister Naminé and her girlfriend Kairi and Roxas and his own boyfriend. "Oh," Tifa walked into the room. "I'm sure everyone is curious about the new addition to the room, forgive me, how rude of me, I should have introduced him. Everyone, this is Demyx, Axel's boyfriend, and our new family member."

Roxas eyes immediately snapped to Axel's and then he smiled at the redhead. It wasn't any sort of mocking or cruel smile. It was a smile that told Axel he was happy for him. He was happy the redhead would no longer be hurting because of his poor actions, and he was happy he'd found someone who loved him the way he deserved to be loved.

"Alright, let's pass out these presents now. Hmm, both of these are for you Roxas, from…Axel?" Tifa stared confused at the card.

"I got them before you broke up with me. They're still yours though, and even though you hurt me, I really want you to have them. I put a lot of time into getting them for you, and I'd hate for them to go to waste in my garage." Axel explained and Demyx nodded as he gently rubbed Axel's thigh, not going unnoticed by the rest of the room.

Still slightly confused, Roxas tore the wrapping paper off and set the newly revealed box down so he could open it. As his fingers slowly lifted the lid the true gift was revealed and Roxas' hands immediately flew to his mouth as his stomach dropped, and the lid slammed closed. Tears filled his eyes, and a shaking hand moved to open the box again while one stayed across his mouth. Axel looked away when he saw Roxas take the key out, and all of the sibling knew instantaneously what it was. Demyx wrapped his arm around Axel. "It's really an amazing gift you gave him Axey, but not quite as good as what you gave me." Demyx smiled.

"My God Axel, how much did that cost?" Riku whispered while the rest of the family was too busy being enraptured by the key.

"That one, or both of them?" Axel asked.

Riku's mouth dropped, "You had both of them made?"

"Yeah, I told you Riku. I wanted to get Roxas the best gift I could think of. And I did. Money didn't matter."

"Wow."

At the sound of more excited murmuring and oo's and ah's, Axel, Demyx, and Riku, turned to see that Roxas had opened the second present. "Axel, this is..." Roxas tried to speak, but the tears were starting to overpower him.

"Axel sweetie, what he means is, thank you, thank you so much. You really didn't have to do this, and he really appreciates them, as do we all." Tifa explained, as she wiped a few tears from her eyes. "They are exactly how he designed them."

"You're welcome." Axel smiled, and pulled Demyx closer to him. Someday he would get to know Demyx well enough that he'd be able to get him a gift just as great as those keys. But for now, he was just happy that he hadn't spent the holiday alone. That he'd had the greatest man in the world by his side the entire time, and that he'd always be there for him. Life truly was good, and he was so sorry he'd almost given it up.

Axel owed everything to Demyx's good timing. During the move, he'd found his gun in Demyx's apartment. Curious, he opened the chamber to see where the bullet was, and was utterly shocked to see that it was in line with the barrel. Had Demyx not barged in on him, demanding where his Christmas decorations were, and once again, when he brought him a wreath, he'd be dead right now. He never would have experienced the joys of having Demyx by his side, and he never would have known just how wonderful life could be.

. : : ҉ : : .

_**The End**_

_**and**_

_**Merry Christmas 2009**_

_**Thank you for all reviews, favs, and alerts**_

_***the beginning of this chapter was influenced by Uncle Kracker's "Smile"**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed.**_


End file.
